I'll Always Be There
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: Hermione is worried about her child's future and misses Fred. Post DH. Written for the Lyric Challenge by Drishti3693 song:Sweet Serendipity.


I'll Always Be There

Hermione wished that he was with her right now looking at their newborn baby girl, but he wasn't and never would be. He was dead and even with magic he could never be brought back.

There was a soft knock on her hospital room door and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." She answered not averting her gaze from her daughter.

Mrs. Weasley pulled up a chair, "Oh Hermione, she is beautiful."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh yes I would love to." Hermione carefully placed her baby in her arms, careful not to wake her. "Have you given her a name yet?"

Hermione looked at her hands, "No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to name her in case…in case I have to give her up." She answered and looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, why would you have to give her up?"

"I don't know how I am going to support both of us. I don't have a job, I've just been living off the money Fred left me; and no one at the ministry would hire me because I didn't finish my last year at school. When I married Fred it didn't even cross my mind that I should go back and finish, I just felt so safe with him and everything was horrible at Hogwarts. If I had gone with Ron and Harry to look for the Horcruxes I would have a job like them at the ministry without question, but I didn't and no one will give me a job there." She said starting to cry.

Mrs. Weasley put her granddaughter in the clear bassinet next to her, "Hermione its ok." She said pulling her into a motherly hug, "There is no way you will have to put your child up for adoption, we will find you a job and you can come live at the Burrow if you need to.."

"Molly I couldn't, I would be a burden."

"No you wouldn't be dear; you are like a daughter to me. Don't worry we will work everything out and you will be able to keep your daughter." She smiled warmly at Hermione and went over to the bassinet and handed Hermione her daughter. "Now what are you going to name her?"

Hermione looked down at her daughter, trying to think of what name would suit her. The little hair she had was already the famous Weasley scarlet so it would have to be a Weasley name. And then as Hermione stroked the side of her face with a finger her eyes opened for the first time. They were a deep chocolate brown, just like her father's had been and like her grandmother's were.

"I think that Molly Rose Weasley sounds like a perfect name." she decided looking up at Mrs. Weasley.

"I agree." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "Well I have to be off, I left Arthur at the house all by himself and I am hoping that he hasn't burnt the house down with one of his muggle contraptions."

Hermione laughed and hugged her, "Alright well tell him I said hi. Love you."

"Love you too dear. Goodbye Molly." She said gently patting her granddaughter's head.

She looked back down at her daughter as Mrs. Weasley walked out, and Molly's mouth shaped into an 'O' as she yawned, "Looks like its bedtime." Hermione placed her inside the bassinet and watched her until she fell asleep and then she drifted off herself.

She opened her eyes and sitting in a chair beside her bed was Fred, holding their daughter, "Fred?"

He looked up at her smiling, "Hermione."

She got up out of the bed and touched his face, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, well sort of. I'm not really alive, but _they_ let me come visit your dream so I could help you figure things out."

"Oh." She said a bit disappointed, a tiny part of her had been hoping that he was alive.

"Don't look so sad. I might not be alive but I can still talk to you." He stood up and put Molly in her bassinet, and Hermione ran into his arms. "Oh Fred. I've missed you so much." She cried.

He sat down on the bed sitting her in his lap, "And I you, but I want you to know that even if you can't see me I'll always be there with you and Molly."

"Fred, what am I going to do? How am I going to support her?" she asked.

"That is exactly what I am here to explain. After I am done here I am going to go visit George and tell him to let you replace me as his partner at the joke shop. And you and Molly are going to move into the flat above the apartment with him. It has two extra rooms for you two and George can help you out with her." He explained.

She absorbed this information, "That is a great idea Fred."

He glanced at his watch, "Well looks like my time is about up, but there is just one more thing I need to say. When the time comes and it feels right I want you to move on and find a father for Molly. I know that I will always be her dad but she needs one that can actually physically be there for her and you need a husband to be there for you. I know you will always love me and I will always love you but eventually you will have to move on."

"But I don't want to, I mean I want the strength to let go and I know that it isn't good to hold on, but how do I know who will be right for Molly and I? How do I know when to let go?"

"You will have the strength to let go and you will know when to let go, you just have to let it happen. Don't worry, if you move in with George and let him be their for you everything will eventually fall into place."

Hermione looked up at him, "Are you saying that I'm going to marry George?"

"Oopps I've said too much, I must be going." They both stood up and he hugged her tight. "Please tell Molly about me."

"Don't worry she will know all about you. I love you Fred." She whispered. They kissed passionately.

"I love you too Hermione." He walked towards the door and before he closed it he turned and winked at her.

A shrill cry woke her up and she leaned over and picked up her daughter, "Shh its ok, Mummy's right here." She fed her and burped her. Molly's eyes were wide open and it didn't look like she was going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, "Would you like to here a story about your dad?" she made a gurgling sound, "I will take that as a yes. Your father was one of the most amazing men I have ever met, although he was a bit of a trouble maker. Let's just pray that you don't turn out like that."


End file.
